Just Hold My Hand
by ItalianKitty
Summary: Nathan and Haley are put to the test, and will hopefully learn the power of love in the process.
1. JHMH 1

Title: Just Hold My Hand Author: Kristen a.k.a. Italian Kitty Rating: PG-13, R Chapters: 1/8  
  
A dilemma. Not something that occurs with Haley James too often. Sure, she's had her share of ups and downs. Who hasn't? But this, this isn't just one of those "things" that happens and then we are supposed to get over it. Oh no, this was a problem. This was a very weird incident that sparked a chain reaction of equally odd occurrences that would ultimately help her find herself and learn a little something about the power of Love. Something a certain Haley James was definitely not used to. After all, this is Tree Hill, not some silly Soap Opera.  
  
And so the story begins.  
  
Her eyes opened lazily, trying to adjust to the burning light shining in from the window, obviously telling her it was time to wake her butt up. Still squinting she shifted around awkwardly, looking for the source of the ever-present ringing in her ears. Her eyes landed on the alarm clock resting on the bedside table. Her arm rose and flung out to smack the hideous machine and it successfully hit the snooze button. She groggily turned over and snuggled deeper into the silky sheets, not wanting to fully awaken yet.  
  
But wait a second. Her eyes popped open in confused haste. 'Do I own silk sheets?'  
  
Suddenly jumping to a sitting position she did indeed find that she sheets were in fact not hers and that they were a fabulous shade of dark crimson red. Quickly scanning her brain she found she only knew one person who had these colored sheets.  
  
Nathan Scott.  
  
One delicate hand flew to her mouth in horror. Looking around nervously she noticed no one else was in the room. Thank God. She looked down at her lap, half expecting to find herself naked but thankfully it was not so. She let out a sigh of relief to find she was at least wearing an oversized t-shirt, but than again, it was obviously not hers. Which didn't help ease the tension in her stomach or stop her face from flushing at this extremely odd situation.  
  
Suddenly a noise from the kitchen followed by loud footsteps were making their way closer to her exact location. Was this a good opportunity to scream? Knowing who was coming down the hall, not knowing how she got here, and definitely not knowing what had happened last night, I think you'd be kind of freaked out too. But then, why wasn't she franticly up and darting under the bed or in a closet? Why were her legs not unraveling themselves from the softness of these wonderful deliciously smelling sheets? And why was Nathan Scott standing in front of her wearing a casual sexy grin carrying a large breakfast tray?  
  
Perhaps we should back up.  
  
Haley smiled at her reflection as she tucked a stray strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. Smoothing her hands down her velvet black dress, she gave herself a nod to approve of her appearance and quickly left the ladies' room. Her black high heels clicked along the marble floors of the fancy restaurant. She picked up her pace, anxious to get back to a certain tall, dark haired, dark eyed man of her dreams. She saw him, standing there by the door, casually leaned up against one of the windows. He held her jacket in one arm and his eyes lazily gazed out at the evening sky. She smiled and her heart melted at the realization that this wonderful man was hers.  
  
Feeling her eyes burning into him he turned, gracing her with a mischievous grin that always made her cheeks blush. He opened his arms to her; aching to have his hands encircle her tiny body and breathe in her delicious scent. His hands squeezed her tight and his mouth rested against her ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
His sultry whisper made chills run down her spine, all the way to her toes. She could feel the raw lust dripping from his voice, and it made her insides warm to the core. She could feel his nose playfully rubbing against her exposed neck, and it made her smile. His smell was so intoxicating, it made her mind go completely blank and only open her senses to experience him. His lips started dropping tiny kisses along her sensitive throat, while his hands started to roam the curves of her body.  
  
"Let's go home", she whispered as he let her out of his embrace. Her smile almost faltered from the lack of warmth she savored when she was in his arms. She also always felt safe in them.  
  
They left the restaurant, hand in hand, commenting on the chill, and light snow that was starting to fall. They made it towards the car and started driving home. These were the last things she could remember before.  
  
"911 emergency, we have an automobile accident involving a white Caucasian Male and Female, approximately 20-25 years in age, only injuries to the Female include slight head trauma and minor bleeding."  
  
"Haley! Haley! Stay with me Haley, you're going to be alright."  
  
She could hear his voice, but it sounded distant, like he was talking behind a glass wall. The only thing her body would register to was the overwhelming pain in her head. Her eyes continued to roll back desperately wanting to submit to the darkness. The only thing she remembered were his impassioned pleas getting louder, the soft wetness that fell from his eyes onto her blood stained hand. The hand he was holding onto. 


	2. JHMH 2

Title: Just Hold My Hand Author: Kristen a.k.a. Italian Kitty Rating: PG-13, R Chapter: 2/8  
  
{AN: Just to clear up this chapter starts with Nathan's POV, also this fic is set in the future so they are in 20s. Hopefully this chapter will clear up any confusions. Enjoy :)}  
  
With a sudden jolt he was up in a sitting position, clutching the sheets in his hands. His face was hot with sweat and his heart was beating at a furious pace. Wiping a hand down his face he looked down beside him to find a warm soft body curled toward him. Letting out a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes to calm himself before lowering himself down and grabbing a hold of the precious being that was in their bed. His eyes roamed her face as his hand lightly caressed her cheek.  
  
His nightmare had been seeing the night before's events re-play in his head. The way her body had become limp in his arms, and how her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. He thought he had lost her. He thought he would never see her smile or hear her laugh ever again. He had held her hand through the whole thing, from after the accident to when they were riding in the ambulance. The nurse had a hard time getting him to let go when they started taking her into surgery. He could remember himself standing there helpless, watching them rush her away. It was only then he felt he would collapse from the stress and strain, and he would have if Lucas and Peyton hadn't arrived. Lucas had been just as much a wreck as he had. It was only about an hour or so later the doctor came out assured them that she was just fine, except from some minor head trauma.  
  
He walked to her room, in a frenzied pace, but once he got to the doorway, his whole body slowed. The fear he felt was overwhelming. He was at her side in a minute. He noticed a few tubes hooked up to her and some bandages on her arm. Her eyes were closed in obvious slumber. His hand reached out cautiously and lightly caressed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and two dark brown eyes gleamed up at him. She gave him a lazy smile and covered his hand with her own. She gave it a light squeeze before she drifted back into darkness.  
  
Coming back to the present.  
  
He could only feel a sudden adrenaline rush at having everything turn out OK. He decided he would do something special for her, and cook her breakfast. A little while later he found himself smiling at the coffee, slightly burnt toast, and orange juice he had combined to form the ultimate breakfast. He knew she would laugh at him for attempting. He made his way into the bedroom expecting to find her still asleep, but instead he found her sitting up with a slightly confused and almost scared expression.  
  
He immediately went to her side after placing the tray on top of his bureau. "Haley, What's wrong?" His eyes searched hers and he checked to see if there was something physically wrong with her. "N-Nathan. What happened?" The tension in his jaw eased slightly to know nothing was wrong, but it didn't necessarily calm him to know she couldn't remember things. The doctor had told him that it was common for a slight memory loss, but hopefully it wouldn't last long.  
  
"Haley, Do you remember anything that happened last night? Or before that?"  
  
Haley was taken aback by the look in his eyes. She searched them and found they were completely sincere. All the sudden a sharp pain pricked in her head, and almost like she was watching a movie, scenes started to flash before her eyes. She started seeing herself and Nathan, first walking together, holding hands, then kissing, she saw Lucas and Peyton smiling at them. A million and one memories assaulted her with great force. She saw everything up until the night of the accident. Suddenly feeling overcome with emotion she reached out for him and embraced him in a fierce hug.  
  
He could feel the tears dripping from her eyes, and he only tightened his hold on her.  
  
"Shh, It's OK. You're OK." He pulled back and laughed as she graced him with a beautiful smile. He brought her hands up to his lips, kissing them and then holding them tightly with his own. "So you remember everything right?" He asked just to make sure.  
  
"Well I remember us going to dinner, a little dancing, but that's about it", she smiled.  
  
His smile faltered. That's all she could remember? "Are you sure? You don't remember something very specific happening last night while we were at dinner?" His heart started to speed up and his stomach was doing flip-flops from the nervousness he could feel slicing up his side.  
  
She broke his gaze and looked over him trying to remember. Her forehead wrinkled in contemplation, but she just couldn't remember anything specific. She could see the look of desperation in his eyes as he watched her and could feel it had to be something important. "Nathan, What is it? I can't remember, just tell me" She gave him a smile urging him on.  
  
His heart stopped. She didn't remember him proposing to her? She didn't remember after they had danced that he had got down on his knee and asked her to marry him? She had let out a squeal of girlish delight and immediately accepted. After dancing and laughing she had gone to the restroom and the rest is history. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't propose to her now, not like this. It had to special and what if she didn't accept it now? After thinking about it awhile he made up some story he had told her that she found really funny, and wondered if she had remembered it. She laughed and was immediately put at ease.  
  
Later on that day Haley found herself lounging in her favorite chair and feeling much better after her shower. She could tell something was bothering Nathan but she figured it was just left over stress from the night before. She had talked to Peyton earlier on the phone and her friend had confirmed that Nathan had been a wreck. She also told her she might want to call up Lucas, cause he wasn't any better. She laughed and they talked like old times.  
  
Nathan had heard Haley laughing on the phone with Peyton while he was cleaning up the kitchen. Good thing he never told Peyton he had been planning on asking Haley to marry him, or else the secret would have been out. He knew he would have to have some serious advice for this one.  
  
He had to call Lucas. 


	3. JHMH 3

Title: Just Hold My Hand Author: Kristen a.k.a Italian Kitty Rating: PG-13, R Chapters: 3/8  
  
{AN: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I also hope everyone knows what's going on or at least has some sort of idea. I think I have a tendency to run with ideas and then not make sure they make sense or not! Forgive me! Also I did add on so it's a little longer than the other chapters! Enjoy.}  
  
Surprisingly a week after the "accident" everything had turned back to normal and things were going smoothly, or at least as smooth as things could go when involving Nathan and Haley. Haley was back in school, and still working at Karen's café afterwards. However, for some reason unknown Haley never remembered that specific incident that happened the night of the accident: the proposal. You would think someone like Haley, who had been waiting for this said proposal from her delicious boyfriend for a very long time, would never forget. On the other hand, Nathan kind of hoped that she would remember. He had been so unbelievably nervous the first time that he thought he would have had a stroke for sure. One time an oddly perverse thought struck him to think maybe she did remember and was just toying with him, but it was indeed not so. A couple days later when he realized it was no use at adding little hints here and there to see if they would magically spark her memory, he had decided he'd have to give Lucas a call. Lucas always knew what to do in these types of situations. He had always been the charmer that one.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucas yelled.  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes and mumbled some sort of obscenity as Lucas continued to laugh over the phone. He didn't find the situation all that amusing personally.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Of all the things she doesn't remember, it's you proposing!" and again it was followed by a new round of laughter. It was at times like these Nathan had the urge to really punch Lucas. He'd had just about enough of this, "Ha, Ha. Real funny, now seriously, what do I do?"  
  
Lucas stopped laughing just long enough to come up with the perfect plan to help his brother out. "Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, the way to any woman's heart is so simple." He chuckled and paused just waiting for that exasperated sigh Nathan always let out when he was getting annoyed.  
  
"Lucas", Nathan warned.  
  
"Look man, all you have to do is cook a nice romantic dinner, have everything all set up, and you know candles, music, the works, and bam! Works like a charm!"  
  
Pffft.like he would know.  
  
Later that night Nathan made sure he got home extra early and that he knew the exact time Haley was planning on coming home. He was rushing around like a mad man trying to get everything just right. He planned to make a nice romantic meal, even though he secretly felt like kicking Lucas for his brilliant ideas. He figured Lucas knew he couldn't cook, and was getting a real good laugh knowing he would most likely burn something.  
  
So there he stood with a pretty 'kiss the chef' apron tied around his slim waist, and a nice juicy roast cooking in the oven and some pasta boiling on the stove. He was trying to focus on what this god-awful woman on the screen was telling him. Stupid Food Network. He had no idea what he was doing. He should have just ordered in the damn meal, but then again, it was supposed to special and he might as well go through all the trouble, after all this was a big moment in their lives. He figured they would laugh over this many years from now.  
  
At about the same time across town.  
  
"Bye Haley! Have a good night!"  
  
Haley looked back and gave Karen a friendly smile and a wave, telling her she would see her tomorrow. She made her way towards the car and started heading home. The week had gone by smoothly and things were seemingly going well. Nathan had been acting extra weird, even for him. She found it kind of amusing, but she still wondered what he was up to.  
  
Unfortunately while driving into the driveway that night Haley never expected to find something like this. The first thing she noticed was the bright red and white flashing lights of a fire truck and ambulance. Panic coursed through her veins making her stop the car to a screeching halt, jump out, and sprint the rest of the way. Her beautiful one story house had huge bright orange flames blasting their way towards the night sky from the kitchen. Her first thought was Nathan and his safety.  
  
"Oh God!" She cried.  
  
Completely not thinking she started to dash for the house, until being restrained by a fire fighter and being led over to an ambulance wear she found Nathan. He was wrapped in a blanket, covered with bits of ash here and there, and his head rested in his hands. Almost as if she was in shock she slowly made her was closer to him. He looked up feeling her near, and his heart broke at the look in her eyes.  
  
"N-Nathan. What happened?" her voice wavered and the low whisper barely made it to his ears. Her eyes shined with the tears that were starting to form as the emotions started rolling off her. She ran for his embrace and he welcomed her. Squeezing her tight he kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry" he whispered. Haley looked up at him, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, Nathan, it's alright. I'm just glad you're OK" She smiled through her tears and hugged him closer. She laid her head on his chest, and could feel his heart racing. It made her close her eyes and savor his warmth and rhythmic breathing that was slowly calming her. Nathan's head rested on top of hers as he helplessly watched the fire fighters control the blaze.  
  
His eyes continued to stare into the fire as he went back to half an hour before. He remembered the woman on the screen going too fast in giving her directions. He forgot he had layed the towel on the stove and somehow something sparked sending one simmering star of flames bursting from the pot. It engulfed the rag instantly. He freaked and jumped back, slipping on the wet tile and hitting his head on the counter behind him. The rag fell off the stove and onto a large pile of papers. The rest he couldn't remember until he saw a large fire fighter dragging him out. He would find out later that a nosey neighbor had seen the fire and called the police.  
  
After what seemed like forever a sigh escaped Haley's lips. "Nathan I think we should find somewhere to sleep tonight. Let's give your parents a call."  
  
His parents? His eyes starting darting back and forth between invisible objects as his mind started rejecting the idea. Yeah right, that was all he needed to deal with tonight. Aside from everything else, he could enjoy the mocking condescending tone in his father's voice when he explained what had happened. His father. 'What a Jackass!'  
  
"Nathan?"  
  
"No!" he shouted causing her to jump back and out of his embrace. She searched his eyes wondering what had caused his reaction. "Nathan, what's wrong. We obviously can't stay here tonight." Her face was a mixture of confusion and sadness, and she was getting just a little bit tired of everything.  
  
"God!" She stopped with a sigh and ran a hand through her hair, the night's anxiety finally catching up to her. Looking down she continued, "I just thought since your parents have extra room they wouldn't mind if we stayed for a couple of nights. I mean look at our house Nathan!" Her emotional outburst echoed in his ears and stabbed at his delicate heart. Her shoulders slumped and he could hear her quiet sobs.  
  
Nathan's eyes went from her back to what was left of their house. He shook his head wishing there was someway to turn back the clock. He didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry. All of his plans were going so wrong. How did this perfect, special, wonderful night turn into such a disaster? Why did he always have to be such a damn failure in life? Nothing he did was ever good enough. Nothing he did would ever be remembered as something good, or great, or grand. The only thing in his life that he felt he actually could say was amazing was her. And everything he was doing was all for her, and yet all he managed to do was hurt her. Stepping forward with a defeated sigh he pulled her into a hug, which she willingly accepted.  
  
"OK" he whispered, dreading the night ahead of them. Holding her tight in his arms he could still feel the weight of the ring box still waiting to be opened in his pocket. Looks like it would have to wait. 


	4. JHMH 4

Title: "Just Hold My Hand" Author: Kristen a.k.a Italian Kitty Rating: PG-13, R Chapter 4  
  
{AN: I disclaim all chapters past and after. Also, Sooo sorry for the absurd amount of time it takes me to update, I'm really bad at that. Anyway, I left you guys with a longer chapter than normal so hopefully that can make up for something! Anyway, Enjoy and tell me what you think!}  
  
The drive over to the Scott's home was done in an extreme awkward silence, at least to Haley anyway.  
  
Haley looked over at Nathan to find him concentrating on nothing but the endless stretch of road in front of them. She could tell he was thinking about something by the way the muscles in his cheek twitched from inner stress. Letting out a tired sigh, she rubbed her temples to ease the small ache that was starting to form. Looks like things weren't going so smoothly after all. Continually rubbing her temples she asked, "Nathan, are you ever going to tell me what happened?" At his prolonged silence she brought her hands down from her face and turned to look at him. Not taking his eyes off the road, she noticed his hands grip the wheel tighter. "We'll talk about it later", was his clipped reply.  
  
She raised an elegant eyebrow. Figures...  
  
Shaking her head, she could still remember the massive flames of the fire ripping through her kitchen, mutilating the beautiful new wood, eating up everything in its path, just simple burning her kitchen to the ground. What on earth was he doing that had caused such a catastrophe? Casting a small glance at him from the corner of her eye, she bit her lip in contemplation. She was really too tired to fight about this, but if it was someone else in her position she just knew they would have acted totally differently in this situation. They would have become totally deranged after coming home from working a 12 hour shift serving musty, disgusting, ungrateful customers all day, not to mention spilling coffee on yourself three times. The sheer number of colorful words floating through her mind just aching to be spit out like venom at her so called wonderful boyfriend made her let out a wry smile.  
  
Well, he might not want to talk about it now, but he was right about one thing, they would definitely talk about it later. After he has cooled off, of course, and allowed time to think about things. She figured he must be feeling really guilty about the whole thing, and that was the one thing she feared the most. His guilt and pride, which basically went hand in hand. They were the two things that would ultimately damage their relationship in the end. He would take his guilt, push it so far inside himself even he wouldn't be able to find it, but it would always be there slowly eat away at his soul, and would eventually break free.  
  
It would explode. He would explode.  
  
He would shut her out, like he always did. The one thing she hated about him. He always shut her out when he needed her the most. Why did he always have to be so stubborn about everything? Knitting her brow in aggravation, she came to the conclusion that if he wanted to tell her, then he would have to do it on his own. She wasn't just going to dance around him and beg him to answer her. She was too tired for that, and she was also too tired to stay awake and think about everything.  
  
Nathan took his eyes off the road for the first time the whole car ride, and glanced at his girlfriend. She was sound asleep, lightly snoring, which he had always found adorable. His eyes went back to the road again after what seemed like an eternity. He never remembered it taking this long to get to his parent's home. Maybe it was dreading the ride over that was making the time pass so slowly.  
  
Finally letting the thoughts overcrowding his head to dissipate, he took in everything around him. He could hear the wind slapping against the car, and he could hear Haley's deep breathing, and then the rest was total silence. The silence only caused him to return to his angry thoughts and he couldn't take it anymore. Looking over at Haley, he cautiously tested turning the radio on low, seeing if it would wake her up.  
  
"I took a ride  
To meet an enemy"  
  
She made an inaudible moan and turned slightly. Seeing the music's effect, he quickly turned it off not wanting to disturb her. He let out a small smile at her sleeping form and continued to drive. Little did he know, the foreshadowing those few lines that were heard would turn out to show.  
  
It was way past the midnight hour before Nathan and Haley pulled into the Scott estate that night. With the slight jolt of the halting car Haley awakened from her pleasant slumber. Nathan turned the car off, and sat there for a second. Perhaps to just gather his thoughts, or maybe he was waiting for her to speak? "Well, we're here, so...let's just get this over with." Haley nodded her head and got out of the car.  
  
They walked along the pea gravel walkway and passed the ornately sculpted statues that peered menacingly at them guarding the front door of the house. Haley raised a skeptical eyebrow as she looked at the house. She never remembered how awkward and almost scary the house looked at night. She looked at Nathan and as if reading her thoughts he just shrugged and took a hold of her elbow, guiding her with him to the front door.  
  
With a knock, he just opened the door and walked inside. Upon entering the foyer he saw his parents standing there waiting for him. His mom rushed up with a concerned look on her face, but then his gaze switched towards the scowl plastered on his father's face, and he knew this had been a bad idea.  
  
"Nathan, I'm sure you both are tired so..." Nathan's mother started, but was cut off by Nathan's father. "Deb, I want to talk to Nathan."  
  
The muscles in his jaw twitched and from the look in his eyes, Nathan knew his father wasn't happy. He felt a warm hand slide gently into his, offering what little comfort it could. Nathan glanced to his side and gave Haley a small smile assuring her everything was all right. So with a small squeeze her hand glided smoothly out of his and she followed his mother out of the room.  
  
"Nathan! What the hell happened? You mean to tell me that the huge, and let's not forget expensive house we just bought you not six months ago...has just been burned to the ground?! How could you have been so damn stupid?"  
  
Nathan broke his father's gaze and felt his hands ball into fists at his side. He really didn't need this right now. Just like his father to drive the nail in deeper by reminding him was a failure.  
  
"Can you do nothing right? Or was it Haley who did something stupid? Figures...too stupid people belong together. Well, don't get too comfortable here mister, because you will be paying for the repairs all on your own. Now tell me what happened."  
  
"It's none of your damn business." Nathan's voice was low and icy as his dark glare cut straight through Dan. "The hell it isn't! I paid for that damn house so you better just get over your pride and tell me what happened!" Dan shouted and took an intimidating step closer.  
  
"Look! I was making some dinner and I fell and blacked out. Last thing I remember is being pulled out the fire fighters! Yeah, that's right. I can't even fucking cook for my girlfriend without messing everything up! So take a real good look dad, cause this is your failure son!  
  
His dad took a step back and crossed his arms, taking everything in. Nathan shook his head and let out a frustrated breath. All the sudden he heard it. That condescending, cocky laugh that assaulted his ears and burned them with their viscous venom. He was laughing at him! His own father!  
  
Still laughing all Dan heard was a growled "Son of a Bitch!" as Nathan fled the room.  
  
Haley jumped when she heard the loud SLAM of the door. Nathan leaned against it and breathed a few times just to calm himself. Haley gave him a sympathetic almost pitying stare and he knew he needed to get out. He didn't want her sympathy and he definitely didn't need her pity. Haley uncurled her legs and got up from the bed. She made her way over to Nathan and gave him a warm smile, but he didn't seem to be in the mood by the scowl that marred his handsome features.  
  
"Oh Nathan, stop being such a baby! You knew your father was going to be angry. What did you expect?"  
  
"You know what Haley, I really don't need this right now." He pushed past her and pulled his shirt off. Haley turned to watch him rip the shirt from his body and throw it to the floor in disgust. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, head down, hands clasped together. Slowly walking over to the bed she studied him a second before shrugging and lying down on 'her' side of the bed.  
  
A few hours later Haley's sleepy eyes opened wearily to peer at the clock on the bedside table. Groggily she flipped over to find the usual warm body of her boyfriend to be gone. Heaving a great sigh she turned back over. Shaking her head all she felt was her stomach clench and that odd sort of stinging ache begin to form. Her eyes started to prick from that familiar feeling of liquid that would soon spill over and slowly glide their way down her face. "What is wrong with you Nathan?" The whispered question her soul asked to the silent night was heard by no one and left unanswered.  
  
For now...  
  
Song credit: Eve 6 "Enemy" 


End file.
